Pokemon Hizillo adventure
by XxWolfAuthorxX
Summary: People from the real world chosen to save a brand new region this follows friends named Steven, Javier, and Kaitlyn. who creates new bonds, they all try to make their own destiny in this new world's region Hizillo making rivals/enemies with the menacing Team Hydra, a team who with the exclusive scientific evil unique fusion power available try to take over the region!
1. Chapter 1 Steven: Strangeness of events

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon it rightfully belongs to Nintendo not me!

Note: I worked hard on this chapter for months I hope you enjoy it and review to help me improve I should have Chapter 2 up soon have fun, honest opinions please! P.S: Character name Javier is pronounced "Ha-V-air" if confused!

CHAPTER 1: Steven: The strangeness of events by XxWolfAuthorXx

Steven and his friends were all fans of Pokemon and couldn't wait for the next gen to come out, it was a subject they mostly talked about though strange dreams kept happening being the same subject each time Steven and all of his friends had it being barely different yet again it happened once again same night very similar dream. Little that they know, that all the dreams would all lead to them going into the Pokemon world!

This time Steven brought a tablet from his dream into the real world last night and today something from his dream slid it into his pocket. Steven and his friends now had a plan for today, to hang out at his house and talk about the dreams they had lately. Strange topic yet it was interesting each having a luminous voice speak to them as they played with a Pokémon just a "normal" dream.

Therefore, Steven was standing outside of his house waiting for his friends, his friend Javier called to talk about more strange dreams Javier, Kaitlyn, and me had of Pokémon again.

Steven was haunted by them kind of dreams for the past weeks he was a fan of Pokémon which was cool and all but, it was weird even Kaitlyn had it and Javier each of ours being tiny bit different and having it on the same night and all just creepy all together.

In his last dream, he got a weird pokeball shaped tablet and woke up with it in real life talk about crazy shit happening! He checked his Bulbasaur themed watch to make sure he did not have to stand for too long Steven thought ("ugh, where are they I want to see the look on their faces when I show them the tablet!") It has been twenty minutes since J called and he just started waiting outside. his friends lived only down the street and all so he didn't know what was the hold up, Steven sighed he was wearing a white T-shirt that said "Get it well its hot." he was a twenty-one old dirty blonde with black sweats with a chubby yet had a balanced structure on most limbs.

Curiosity was a weakness to him though he managed to stand for two minutes so why not just hold on. Steven thought Patience could be to him a deadly weapon he just hated it might as well be on the top most deadliest things in the world next to living in a fucking desert!… wow he thought maybe he was getting a bit exaggerated, naaah im just bored.

He thought about what Javier said earlier on the phone recalling some things "I know, I know remember that just weird coincidences we talked about the last times we hung out and uh you also said you had something like it, it happened less vague this time and something amazing came! That was Javier for him a strange guy but that what made him an interesting person though Steven got a tablet in his dream so there was no reason to not believe anything now, He stretched out his arms due to standing against the wall strained his muscles well he was doing it something caught his eye. The sunniness of the blue skies disappeared dark clouds darkening the sky. Steven looked up to gaze for moments he held a hatred for the skies to mock him well already he wasn't doing so well, he knew there would be rain and thunder soon. Steven shrugged it's nice for being in a desert so I'll let this slide and said oh well, guess I can go inside now and just chill playing games. However, he looked one final time around to see if any friends were in the distance sure enough, there was his friend Kaitlyn.

"Steven!" Kaitlyn said walking quickly toward him like some wild animal ready to kill him.

Focusing on her, Steven saw his friend a girl twenty years old with nice black hair pasting a bit past her shoulders though barely noticeable she wore a red plain sweater. Kaitlyn smiled at him waving in front of him "You there?" sarcastically she panted for a few seconds but caught her breath and Steven lifted an eyebrow at her in question waiting for her excuse though he decided to say "Sup, Kaitlyn" smoothly "Sorry Im late I had to check on something" Kaitlyn defended.

Steven nodded understanding and then was silent for a few moments and said "Well, you can't be late Javier haven't even came yet!"

Kaitlyn agreed "Strange Javier…" they both shrugged than she said can't we sit down on the wall? Steven nodded and they sat down in front of the driveway and garage. Steven was taller than Kaitlyn by a good distance was which most people comment about when they were younger, though it was easily noticeable still "How long have you been waiting here?" She questioned to start a small conversation.

Steven gave a devious look, tapped his Bulbasaur themed watch, and joked "This evil contraption I use to tell time for evil purposes!"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes though Steven added "three minutes, I could've died because of Javier…" she still didn't seem impressed with his jokes Steven gave a silly angry look and said "Your just jelly Im too amazing!"

Suddenly Kaitlyn looked up to see Javier what looked like to be speed sneaking close by already past the front yard dodging the weeds, and stopped when Javier realized they saw and stood in front of them.

Javier was twenty years old and had black hair with a buzzed haircut he wore a green striped shirt and blue skinny jeans which seemed to have something illuminating in the pocket and Nike shoes, who started to lay down next to them.

"Sorry I forgot, after this cool commercial about perfect pancakes!" Kaitlyn giggled and said, "That's like you alright…" Steven expected this from Javier.

Javier nodded and shrugged, "Well if you say so…I was hungry at the time." Steven tried to give a hard punch to Javier's right arm for making them wait after he was the one who told them to do this, Though Javier dodged Steven at the right timing and taunted. Kaitlyn gave a fierce look to Steven which made him cringe to his dismay Melanie kneed him in the back making him roll a few inches down the driveway.

Everyone started to make serious faces but all cracked up not long after their spar, Steven stopped laughing and stared into Javier eyes with a serious glare and said "Sooo, the reason we all decided to hang out together today…which made me wait three whole minutes outside in a dangerous environment I call my home!"

Javier whispered something to Kaitlyn's ear and Kaitlyn spoke "Um, a bit exaggerating don't you think?"

"Nope, if I stood longer who knew what nature had in store for me something could've kicked my ass!" Steven replied with an almost believable fake tone.

Kaitlyn glared at him, "Can't you ever be serious?"

Steven grinned at the statement, "Please lady, serious is my middle name!"

Kaitlyn knew not to expect any other type of response, "Well, Javier can you start telling us about this were interested in how close are dreams were this time…"

Javier was staring up at the black clouds now starting to drop raindrops slowly, Steven nudged him and Javier said, "Eh, I told you guys on the phone most of it right?"

Steven gave a laugh to Javier's reason and said, "Well, that's a shame because I and Kaitlyn didn't pay attention to one word you said!"

Kaitlyn shook her head slowly sighing at Steven's stupidity.

"Steven you asshat, I listened unlike you!" Kaitlyn scolded

Steven touched Kaitlyn's hand and spoke, "Kaitlyn, I didn't mean to be an asshat I don't need to be alone, it's just because… I truly care about you studying you in my laboratory and I have been in love with you since we- Kaitynnn!" Steven coughed the last part, during the scene Kaitlyn happily kicked Steven in the balls making Steven cough on the ground in agony.

"No hard feelings, Steven nice try." Kaitlyn said softly Javier laughed a bit at the sight and said "Wow, Steven you did end up getting your ass kicked today!" after a few moments Steven pain had went away and he chuckled a bit though he still couldn't get up.

Javier reach out his hand, "How dare you make Kaitlyn use her strength I shall kill you in her honor!" heroically. Steven raised his hand out in a stop motion and said "Can't I just buy you that perfect pancake maker thing for you instead…?" Steven coughed "Um…Perhaps…Not!" Javier fake kicked past him, shortly after Kaitlyn helped Steven up and said, "You guys act like kids you weirdo's…Let's just go inside"

Steven put his hand around Javier saying proudly "Fair enough…The best" and felt rain going on him faster pace than minutes before and said "You will pay, you will pay but now I need to talk to Javier and Kaitlyn!" pointing at the skies Javier and Melanie shifted glances of "Steven's insane"

Kaitlyn requested, "Can we go inside and re talk about it Javier this idiot doesn't remember."

Steven defended "This idiot is going to keep you un-soaked!" Kaitlyn ignored this, walked past him to the door, and opened it and Javier walked behind her Steven sighed and said, "Dick moves, guys…I'll remember this!" following his friends

Location: Steven's room

Steven sat down on his bed next to Javier and Melanie waiting for someone to speak

Javier disgustingly asked "What the, is this your boxer bri-?" though Steven swiftly interrupted "Nope they are not my collectible boxer action figures Javier hehe silly right Kaitlyn?" quickly throwing the evidence in the closet.

Kaitlyn didn't even want to ask, "Ookay than…Anyways Guys it was the same dream like last time though this time the guy gave me a Pokedex type thing in it!" Javier exclaimed

"So, what's the point J?" Steven said with his hands stretching behind his back, "This…" Javier answered as he put his hand into his pocket to search for something and finally Javier pulled out a Pokedex like metal object!

Kaitlyn noted, "It's just like in your dream?" "Duh" Steven rudely remarked, "Yup, I don't know what it does but it was glowing brighter each time I came closer here?"

As he said that, the metal like Pokedex opened itself to reveal a scientist. A voice came from it and said gloomily "It's a sad world for Pokémon please we fai-" The words cut off to which what seemed to be a hydreigon using Draco Meteor on it knocking it off screen.

"This must be some kind of prank…I mean Pokemon really?" Javier asked Kaitlyn shrugged "Why would someone break into an apartment to prank you, though I do also have some weird items as well…"

After moments of silence the metal tablet shut it self and everyone except Kaitlyn was in disbelief she was calm for some reason Steven saw, Kaitlyn put her hand in her pocket Steven and Javier waited for what she had to share.

Revealing three cards, "I was given this last night; it was so creepy I wasn't sure to bring them but the voice in my dream…" her words trailed off Steven could see she probably thought she was sounding insane like Javier over here.

"I guess the cards go with them?" Javier guess, "Maybe, there's something to put them in on these metal thingies…" Kaitlyn guessed showing her metal tablet and examining it seconds later she had a look of surprised and pointed at the back "No shit everyone has a tablet thingy here, guys of course the cards go with them I…" Steven examined the back.

Surely, enough Steven saw a sliding slot case on the back of the tablet "Fuck it, let's slide em!" Steven encouraged grabbing a card. Javier had a look of worry until Kaitlyn grabbed hers "We have nothing better to do right?" The others turned their tablet around getting ready.

Javier sighed and nodded grabbing the last card "Hopefully this doesn't explode in our face…" Steven smirked "Can't wait that'll be the best!" Kaitlyn finally found the thought of courage to count to slide Steven saw she was curious this was unbelievable after all. "Okay get ready I'll Count to three, One…Two…" Kaitlyn started "Uh are we sure about this?" Javier interrupted Steven just shook his head with a smile and said "That's the spirit Kaitlyn, don't p-!" his words trailed off as he saw Kaitlyn's lips about to move.

"Three!" Kaitlyn

finished, each swiping their cards making a blinding flash of light appear! All that Steven could hear was "What the he- " Kaitlyn's sentence was drained out with a swish noise and Javier's "Wheere I-"

THAT WAS CHAPTER 1 tells me what you think by reviewing with comments if you have any questions I might answer some if you are confused.

This chapter might've been a bit confusing I will try my best with explaining more next Steven Chapter hopefully you thought at least one sentence was humorous please review and I will get Chapter 2 soon fast as I can it helps improve!


	2. Chapter 2 Javier: Disbelief

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon it rightfully belongs to Nintendo not me!

This chapter might've been a bit confusing I will try my best with explaining more next Steven Chapter hopefully you thought at least one sentence was humorous please review and I will get Chapter 3 up after looking at reviews for these first two chapters so review it helps improve!

Chapter 2: Javier's disbelief by XxWolfAuthorXx

I worked hard on the first few chapters for months though I would like if you review and tell me my errors to improve I will post chapter three after a good amount of reviews! Hope you enjoy these chapters. Javier's POV in this chapter will be example of all chapters from now on, switching POVs.

PLEASE REVIEW OR CHARIZARD WILL LET YOU DROWN! Charizard nods and picks up a sign "FYI WE DON'T OWN POKEMON NINTENDO DOES!" Reviewing help fund the Charizard Life Guard academy help Charizards train more effectively to save lives! ;)

Javier's head was hurting badly he tried to open his eyes but everything was spinning. He heard running water where ever he was; He thought running water a lake, ocean, or pond where am I? Javier's head felt like it was being hit with a bat and the running water noise just made it worst specially the fact he did not have where he lived, he lived in Lancaster in a Desert, There is no fucking water there and what was he laying on grass? Javier opened his eyes once more the spinning stopped but the sun blinded filtering through clouds his eyes.

Painfully said, "Ehmm, What happened?" he tried not to quickly get up or he would probably get a worsen headache. He got up cautiously, he saw a stream that led to a waterfall what he heard before but something else he started to feel which caught him off guard, something was starting to bite his leg "Ah, what the…Fu-" his words trailed off as he saw a Charmander, There was no fucking way this was possible! Charmander this was strange Javier slowly touched its head and what he thought was it nose twitch frightening him.

"No way, it's warm as fuck am I sleep walking during this?" he thought aloud "Charmander, Mander, der!" What is this thing doing to me some kind of demonic ritual! "Get off!" Javier said giving the thing a push though it barely budged and gave a sad look.

He thought he heard running nearby, could it be, his friends tricked me into some Prank TV show this is some kind of elaborate joke seems like something Steven would do… Javier thought

"Hey look out, I got this!" an unfamiliar male called. Javier looked behind him and sadly thought ("COME ON WHAT NOW!)

It was a male with fiery-sided dyed colored spiky hair, red T-shirt, and under another Orange T-shirt with black jeans and shiny red hiking boots.

Javier surprised, "Who are you?" "Enough talk man, Go typhosion!" ("What, who the hell is this g-wai!") He thought in frustration. His thoughts shut up when he saw an actual typhosion come out an actual pokeball! "Typhosion use Roll-Out!" Javier kept his mouth shut in amazement he grew respect for this Guy he had an actual Pokémon at least it might be!

The fiery tailed red lizard ran behind me jumping on to my back I throw my arms out waving them trying to reach it, "Ah it's on me, it's going to kill me damn it im too young!" the person raised an eyebrow and then started laughing. "Wha-t's so funny?" Javier stuttered.

After he was done laughing, "It's just funny bro, I thought you were being attacked but you were just playing with your Pokémon!"

"Poke…mon?" Javier repeated in disbelief, "No shit, don't you know Pokémon dude?" the male asked

"So this Charmander is a real Pokémon?" Javier raised an eyebrow and thought ("Nice try brain it's just like the last dreams huh, Pokémon can't be real but that thing and that thing… this just had to be some bad dream I'll prove it!") Javier managed to get the Pokémon off him "This is a dream it just has to be!" Javier said jumping down into the stream. To his surprise, he felt the water the COLD FUCKING WATER FREEZING GODDAMN WATER! He shivered flowing down farther down the stream damn why did he have to wrong of all the craziest times! "Dude, you're crazy!" the male trainer said he threw a pokeball out that sent a beam of light making an Charizard that flew past Javier "Save that guy Chardz!" the trainer declared the Charmander was stunned at the sight.

Javier was going closer to the waterfall and was going to fall at any moment now. "Help Charizard!" Javier pleaded surely enough the Charizard swooped up Javier flying with him back to its owner. "Shit, man you could have died you high or something or have a drowning death wish?" the male trainer asked well returning his Charizard the Charmander went to his arm and held him tight. Surprisingly the Charmander made him feel warm quickly this Pokémon it was trying to make me happy? This Pokémon had to be, a real Pokemon!

"What's your name crazy magma?" the male trainer asked ("So this guy is going to make dumbass puns about fire everyday give me nicknames, well his Pokémon saved me I might as well say my name…this world is just so, unreal!") Javier thought to himself.

Thankfully, "Thanks for saving me with that "Char…Izard" my name's Javier" Javier admitted, The male trainer nodded and gave out his hand "My name's Flick, I'm a fire type Pokémon trainer soon to be probably the future Hizillo's Pokemon League Champion!" he gloated. ("This is crazy im in the Pokémon world… or im crazy, but this place is real I know now and this little guy…He could be my own Pokémon, I always wanted a Charmander!") Javier suddenly picked up Charmander and announced "Your my Pokemon now got it?" the Charmander made his hands sweaty making it slip slowly but the Charmander answered by shaking around in delight "Charmander, Charmander!" the lizard Pokémon cried in delight.

"How awesome, so you just got your own Pokémon man, I thought you were an experienced trainer!" he said itching the back of his head "I need my radar checked" Flick said embarrassed and let out a short chuckle

"Thanks...?" Javier said sarcastically he had his own Pokémon now his very own Pokémon the reason he thought this was all a dream was because he always wanted his own Pokémon it was too unbelievable his dream came true! Javier petted the Charmander making it squeal.

"Well, congratz crazy J" Flick patted Javier on the back. ("Wow, this guy acts like Steven… Annoying jokes and stupid nicknames hehe he'd kill me if he knew I said that…")

Recalling flick's statement, "This is the Pokemon world in the region Hizillo?" he questioned, "Duh, ever been to Pokémon region before?" Flick mocked "I guess not this one" Javier replied ("I don't want to tell Flick the truth it's because im from an another world, isn't that dandy, Ever been there?") Javier knew Flick would not believe him if he told him that he came from the "real world" if he could even call it that knowing this world might be real.

"Oh, while than you have a lot to learn!" Flick grinned Javier felt he needed to tell Flick about Steven and Melanie somewhere in this region. "Cool, but I kind of got separated from my friends Steven and this cute girl Kaitlyn from this transportation place from the region…uh Lancaster that's it!" He snapped his fingers. "Well I understand though if she's "hot" we better get traveling!" "Just kidding," Flick swiftly added after.

"Never heard of that region though but never heard of a lot of regions in the world!" Flick shrugged smiling Javier was glad of his cooperation "Like you said before, I'd like to join the mhm, Pokemon League!" he announced. Flick put his hand inside his bag and searched to hold two great pokeballs out toward Javier and said "If your gonna try that you're going to need a team, I'll help you a bit on your journey give you a kick…" Flick encouraged gesturing the Pokeballs "

"Wow, thanks Flick this is awesome!" Javier gratefully thanked taking the pokeballs. "But first I gotta catch this Pokemon right here!" Javier planned pointing at Charmander who was chasing its tail childishly.

"Someday, were going to make an unstoppable team Charmander!" Javier announced though still felt bit disbelief about all of this, throwing a great ball at the lizard Pokémon. The ball shook three times without a struggle and pinged. Javier grabbed the Great Ball and held it proudly in his hand and thought ("Nothing can stop me, don't worry guys I'll find you!")

Flick praised him "Before you'll know it you'll get a whole team of Pokemon!" encouragingly Javier grinned at the pokeball Flick than added "I think you should go with me to Seinike, it's not that far ahead I'll give you some advice with your Pokémon" smiling Javier let out his Pokemon out of his Pokeball to follow them. Javier agreed and they started their trip to Seinike wherever that was nothing, mattered except his Pokémon now he thought as they were walking down the walkway of the forest tall grass ahead rumbled strangely "Whoa, crazy magma this one's on you!" Flick called, Flarala growled in alertness "Flaarrr...!" standing frozen waiting. ("My first wild Pokémon battle…What Pokémon awaits me in that grass!")

The Pokémon hidden in the bush lunged at Charmander revealing itself as an elekid! "Elekid kid!" it called in anger quick attacking Javier's Pokémon in frustration.

Javier declared with excitement pumping through his body "You little bastard are going to be mine, use dragon rage and tackle!"

To his dismay Charmander turned around and looked in confusion, Javier quickly realizing his mistake recalled "Use tackle?" the Charmander nodded and tackled the Elekid with its brute force hitting the Elekid into a tree causing damage.

("There's no time to lose Flarala did a great job!") Javier thought, as he threw the Great ball he had left at the Elekid still in pain from the last attack, Flick watched carefully admiring Javier's skill and chuckled a bit at his mistake.

"Nice job, crazy magma…" Flick congratulated as the ball rocked once, twice, and now a third to make a ping noise at last. Javier shrugged off Flick's nickname and was amazed to have his new addition to the team so quickly! Javier knew he would make a great team that will win any fight someday!


	3. Chapter 3 Kaitlyn: New water

Steven is holding a sign next to Kaitlyn "Thanks for the support so here we go, by the way we do not own Pokémon!" Kaitlyn walks up beside Stteven making Steven jump. "What's that then?" pointing at a weedle behind him. "That doesn't count!" Steven argued. The Weedle holds up a sign "Steven is my owner he says he owns it!"

Chapter 3: Kaitlyn: Kind Water By: XxWolfAuthorXx

Location: somewhere in a bed

What the fuck just went down Kaitlyn thought. She was in Javier's room with Steven and Javier, They were all sliding the cards in the device thing, then somehow a large amount of blinding light hit her, Javier, and Steven was were yelling like dumbasses. So what just happened, Her head was aching a bit though she managed to try to get up by grabbing hold of something though suddenly what she grabbed made her hand slip she thought things were too crazy as is until the "object" she grabbed screamed "Squirt Squirtle!" Whatever it was, it was caught her off guard the "object" had slippery skin.

It made her hand slimy from the "object" enough to make her remark in with anger hitting her "What the fuck is this bastard!"

It was a blue turtle creature with smooth wet skin on its body a shell, she seen in her dream the other night, there was no way it existed she just shrugged it off being just another good dream! This was a dream half of her told herself the other took the evidence of what happened to her. If anything, this thing was supposed to be an actual Squirtle! She looked at her right hand ("it's not that bad at least I just need something to wipe it off wait where am I?") she thought. The Squirtle rolled its head a bit into its shell and looked slowly around. Steven probably would have died seeing this sight…wait…

"Im in the Pokemon world now, there's no doubt about it…" she thought aloud suddenly someone answered a soft feminine voice "Oh, your finally awake took you long enough..." a feminine impatient voice said.

Kaitlyn Frighten, "Who uh, are you…" not long after a woman appeared she in a way rather looked like her except she had brown eyes and shorter hair and seemed to work out on a daily basic by the looks of her arms.

The woman replied, "Oh sorry, I wouldn't worry about that for a minute I'd worry about your hand your Pokémon must have did that," the feminine voice said caringly putting her hand into her bag with a pokeball symbol on it.

("This girl is weirding me the fuck out, should I run for it, probably wouldn't make it…how big could this place be…") Kaitlyn thought worried. "Oh don't worry It just needs some paper towels you lucked out!" the girl said revealing a roll, walked up to Kaitlyn, and wiped slowly around her right hand.

"That Pokémon is just a baby still, so it didn't mean to do that they have moist skin anyways, I thought it belonged to you" the girl defended "I found you in the Keenpidgey Forest past out with that Pokémon sleeping next to you"

("Huh, passed out in a forest next to it…so it's true, im in the Pokémon world and that is my Pokémon! I guess I should say thanks for this girl saving me that voice from my dream probably gave the Squirtle to me!") Kaitlyn softly "Thanks, You're a nurse or something? Taking me to this place and helping me with my hand…"

"No I'm just a trainer, no probs I couldn't just let a fellow trainer be in the forest stay outside in the cold…" the female said smiling "What's your name I'd like to the know the name of the person who helped me" Kaitlyn said curiously.

"Damn it, I almost forgot sorry about that I'm Clementine a Water type trainer," Clementine scolded herself, Kaitlyn thought to herself ("Well, if she's a water trainer maybe she could help me tame this Squirtle...")

Clementine saw the unsureness flash on Kaitlyn's face, "Well since you're up, I guess we should get to know each other," she said eagerly. "Okay, bring it on…" Kaitlyn answered.

"Where are you from?" Clementine asked, Kaitlyn paused ("Hmm, Lancaster she probably never heard of it well fuck it…")

"I'm from Lancaster I was with my friends but we got separated well traveling to this place" Kaitlyn explained hoping Clementine would understand, "Oh, a different region about you being in Hizillo that explains it never been to it might try someday for vacation" Clementine laughed.

She than added "So your friends are somewhere in Hizillo correct?" seriously. ("Hizillo region huh, oh well guess she probably is feeling the same about "Lancaster region" I wonder where Steven and Javier went…") Kaitlyn lost in thoughts finally answered nodding.

Pausing, "Don't worry, my boyfriend Flick have been traveling around near towns he'd probably might of seen them what do they look like?" Clementine waited for Kaitlyn's answer. "One's named Steven he has blonde hair and blue eyes he's almost as tall as me with sweats on, and Javier with brown eyes he's wearing a striped shirt with blue jeans, both of them kind of act like idiots."

Clementine smiled at her description and then finally replied, "Well than, I'll be sure to tell you're your description now what's your name?" Kaitlyn nodded and said "Kaitlyn" "What a badass name…" Clementine she replied Kaitlyn laughed at it she was getting along with this girl. Kaitlyn wondered what Clementine was thinking though Squirtle was now trying to spin on its shell. Clementine then looked at Squirtle.

"Ah, you should take your Pokémon and yourself outside for some fresh air since your awake you can move around now" Finally Clementine said with a smile gesturing toward the door. "To tell you the truth I don't own this Pokémon, but I'd like to…" Kaitlyn admitted.

Clementine smirked, "Oh, well in that case I'll guess I will have to donate you an Ultra ball; it seems to trust you so it probably wants a badass trainer like you." Kaitlyn paused and thought, ("Wow some ultra-balls what is this girl a millionaire that's so nice of her…") Clementine nodded and reached into her bag to pull out a pokeball with yellow lines on the top.

Kaitlyn gladly took the Ultra-ball and felt a bit more trusting toward Clementine, "Well don't start getting used to it; this is just to help you for later on…" Clementine smirked seeing still Kaitlyn relaxer face. "That'll be fine" Kaitlyn replied staring at her new Pokémon Squirtle who looked energized. ("That's more like it; people are nice in the Pokémon world, hopefully Clementine can help find Steven and Javier")

Kaitlyn got up and held Squirtle and followed Clementine thinking to herself, ("So, this is what having a pokeman is like huh, no problem at all at least this Pokemon Squirtle is kinda cool)

Kaitlyn thought, ("Clementine must be an experienced trainer wonder what Pokémon she'd have for being a water trainer…")

Kaitlyn stepped up to the only window in the room and saw nice buildings they looked somewhat new. Clementine turned around and asked as if reading her mind, "This is Baven town if you were wondering, Need some advice?" Kaitlyn nodded and replied, "Yes, I would like to know about the Pokemon League…" Clementine looked surprised at this.

"You haven't even caught your first Pokémon nor had a battle yet you're already thinking about that..." Kaitlyn thought about it, she was being hasty though she just gave a shrug at Clementine's reply. "I was like that when I started my journey at the age twenty one I was excited and wanted to know about the league too…"

"What Pokémon did you get?" Kaitlyn asked when Clementine paused, "I chose a Piplup though it died not long after my journey during a fight with Team Hydra…it was going to evolve soon into a Bayleef but it was no match…" Clementine's gaze turned to the ground and stopped walking.

Wondering, ("Team Hydra, huh they must be like the bad guys in this region…They killed her Pokémon that's just cruel, them assholes they sound darker than most teams…") Clementine snapped out of it and turned around with a half-smile and gave a fake chuckle.

And continued, "But I also got Pokémon on my journey like lapras, horsea, magickarps… a lot of magickarps" Clementine laughed Clementine looked down at a great ball on her belt and added "I sold a lot of magickarps during my journey, I kept only one though my magickarp wasn't so happy about it; it kind of hold grudges…" Kaitlyn smiled at this ("Javier laughed when he first battle a magickarp and read its Pokedex though was jealous to find out it turned into a powerhouse Steven showed him and bragged, hehe good time where are they now…")

Clementine saw Kaitlyn's smile turning into a half one and said, "Don't wor-" Clementine's words cut off to a strange catchy tune playing making her eyes wide and reach into his jean's pocket to pull out what Kaitlyn to assume a "phone" Clementine swiftly pressed a button letting a unfamiliar woman voice come from it.

"Heya, what's up sis just about to get to my final rank til I'll get to the Hizillo league how about you "slowpoke" hehe?" the voice said smugly. ("Huh who's this…") Kaitlyn wonder though her question was answered not long after. Clementine replied annoyed and clicked a button to show the voice's face she had emerald colored eyes with red hair and three freckles on the side of both cheeks.

"Oh really, like I care I'll catch up at some point and whoop your ass Lizzy sometime!" "Yeah right, with you only just getting your 14th rank chip plea-ease!" Lizzy answered in disbelief, which the girl stepped back and got her hand shown on the screen, to hold out a small card that showed a shiny oval digital badge. Kaitlyn nudged Clementine "I don't mean to ruin this "sister rival" bizz and all but can you describe my friends to your sister?" Clementine nodded and explained to Lizzy Kaitlyn's descriptions, which made her laugh and reply "Wow. I'd like to meet them that Steven guy I'd like to meet I'll look out for both of em if I see them til than see ya follower got a date with the gym leader!" Lizzy remarked smugly the last part, Clementine wanted to say something but Lizzy already hung up the transceiver.

Clementine sighed, "Well at least we have help finding your friends…" disappointed in not being able to make a comeback at her sister Kaitlyn nodded and said "Hope we find them dumbasses til then guess im sticking with your Clementine." Clementine smirked at that statement "I guess I can help you out until you find your friends..." Kaitlyn gave a glare "Thanks, I guess it won't be long I have a feeling…so anyways where are we…" Clementine answered "Baven town north of Seinike and West of where my sister is..." ("Hmm well I guess hanging out with a 15th rank badge whatever that meant trainer, I could learn more about this region…")

End note: Hope you enjoyed the first set of the Character chapters it gets more intense the next set not like this set was even intense though :P…anyways you'll see action in the next one thanks for taking the time to read these… I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4 Steven: Cliff fail

Disclaimer: Steven sees a weedle and yells "We don't own Pokémon Nintendo does, I'm not letting any Pokémon police arrest me for you saying I own Pokémon!" runs at the weedle with a hammer the weedle picks up a sign "Hope you enjoy this chapter, because I will have my revenge!"

Chapter 4: Steven's Cliff Free Fall

Steven felt the warmness of the sun on his face his eyes closed not wanting to see what awaited him opening them the light dawning on him it felt nice he could keep his eyes closed forever

Although truly, He didn't want to see Death himself drag him away he had to be dead no reason he wasn't everything so far pointed to that conclusion the tablet clearly exploded in his face killing him now he was dead, Kaitlyn clearly planned to murder me at some point to get rid of me so now I'm dead.

Steven sighing thought, ("Well this sucks why did I have to die so young, never going to eat delicious subway for lunch anymore this all happen because of them dreams…guess it was fate") Steven thought disappointingly.

Steven than thought how he got to this place, the card, and the tablet…*FLASHBACK OF DREAM BEFORE CHAPTER 1* Somewhere in darkness Steven stood there wondering where the hell was he was he dead nah, Steven shook when a luminous mysterious voice spoke "Hello Steven, I've been awaiting you since our last meeting…"

"Are you god or something…Am I dead?" his words trailed off with the questions. "No, you are not dead…I'm just here to give you a gift for answering a few questions…" the voice added.

"So, I'm undead or something?" Steven asked boldly, "What, undead?" the voice asked strangely. "Yeah, like this…" Steven said reaching his arms out and growling "braain…insssscch" acting.

A swish noise came behind Steven making him turn around to see an abdomen of a beast blue with white streaks pattern with red glowing eyes, "Enough, Arceus is awaiting the answers!" the voice impatiently commanded. "Yes, Steven lets discard that and listen to me…" the voice suggested.

The beast Steven faced left back to what he thought now was Arceus the god Pokémon, what is going on…"Would you help our world from this corruption that is spreading, be brave and willing to risk everything for Pokémon?" ("I mean this might just all be a dream and all so why would it matter?") Steven thought.

The voice read his mind, "This may be a dream but the message is true please answer now and I'll be on my way." Steven's eyes widen ("Shit, he can read my mind while if this is a dream it makes sense…I mean whoa this is my favorite Pokémon and hmm… I guess yes…") Steven nodded even though he thought the creature would not see him nod.

Surprisingly, "Then, I hope we made the right choice with you and your friends good luck now I'll leave the rest to your new partner and friends…" Steven ran up to where the voice came from and yelled "Wait up, what do you mean by partner!" though the voice no longer spoke.

Where he ran led to a green, plant budded animal appearing it dropped a tablet from its mouth and called "Bulbasaaur, Bulbasaur, Beep Bleep!" his alarm waking him up that day with the tablet in his hand…

Now that all lead to where Javier called him and his friends met up with him to make all this happen, it was so strange for all he knew now he was just dead laying on grass?

He opened his eyes to look under him to see he was lying on an edge of a cliff! "Fuck, I could've fell off and really died!" Steven remarked aloud gladly though was alarmed he now heard cries not far from him the wind kept the cries hidden until now alerted from a strange creatures ran toward Steven's leg in praise "Bulbasaaur, Bulbasaur!" it cried trying to claw his leg he also heard "Weeedle!"

"Uh, A Bulbasaur…and a weedle Pokémon?" Steven tried to pet the Weedle and Bulbasaur but flinched when the Bulbasaur jumped on his face hugging it, which led to him slowly slipping off the edge he started to hear buzzing noises ("Ah, what is this thing doing to my face what the fuck im suffocating meeting a Pokémon I thought would be great but its killing me!")

Steven tried to scold it "Get off bad bulbasaur, Weedle will you help me?" but came out as "Gmmmombnnnsnawemdlm!" He grabbed the Bulbasaur off his face to see what was bothering it; He saw groups of Beedrills now by the Weedle which seem to be speaking to it Steven asked nicely "That's right little weedle tell them it was a misunderstanding…"

Though he shut up when the Beedrills and the Weedle charged at him "Aw fuck I'd rather be suffocated…Why weedle I could've helped you!" Steven remarked as he yelled in panic slowly slipping more. ("I'm fucked I'm fucked I'm totally fucked, bees were painful enough now drills on their fucking arms I can't fight bees with drills on their hands!")

"Uh Bulbasaur please help me!" Steven begged when budging the Bulbasaur a bit as the Beedrills now flew toward him Bulbasaur cried "Bulbasaur Bulb!" being frightened it jumped back on Steven's face again making him fall off the edge panicking.

Steven wondered about his destination twenty or thirty feet left before he hit earth, he assumed he held on to the Bulbasaur Steven wished ("Please be a dream if not I'm screwed") he pulled the Bulbasaur away enough to be able to yell "Someone please heeelp!" Steven called.

Something made a swoosh sound twice under him and Steven felt a surface wind hitting him Bulbasaur finally let go off Steven's face which made Steven scold "What's the big idea Pokemon that was a dick move a dick move!" the Bulbasaur glanced sadly at him.

Steven looked behind him to see he was a Dragon Pokémon; Steven was amazed it was a Dragonite! Saving them and thanked it though not long after Steven heard the buzzing again to see a horde of Beedrills.

Bulbasaur was about to jump once again but Steven held it down "I know, you're scared and all but don't ever go on my face again, and uh Dragonite there's some Beedrills after us!" Dragonite nodded and flew straight up Steven was barely able to hold Bulbasaur and the bird.

Steven realized this wasn't a dream it felt too real he couldn't believe he was commanding an actual Pokémon as crazy as that sounded he didn't care all he wanted was them creatures from hell to die!

"Draggy use, Outrage kill them fuckers!" an unfamiliar male voice declared Dragonite created a purple aura around it self and it slammed through the hordes roaring loudly at the Beedrills making them fall one by one to the ground.

("Yeah, Dragonite is badass die you abominations!") Steven thought in awe as he saw the final Beedrill fall, Steven slowly petted Bulbasaur who looked a bit calmer now "Guess you hated them bugs too" The bulbasaur answered nodding "Bulb Bulba…" which made Steven start to smile.

The Dragonite now swiftly flew up and turned upside down now flying toward the ground not far down nearly knocking off Bulbasaur though Steven was able to grab Bulbasaur in time making him sigh, "Phew, flying on Dragonite is dangerous nearly shit myself!" "I would've killed you if you did…" Steven heard from what he just found out was a man below them with black hair, black eyes, yellow shirt, and skinny jeans with bandaging around his hands.

Dragonite landing on earth, Steven now saw more clearer it was a man who looked near thirty's and a woman who looked more around his age. A tall skinny woman about Steven's height had copper-red hair just past her hips, green eyes, and some freckles on her cheeks she also was wearing brown colored plaid shirt showing a white tank top under it. "Heya, what were you doing jumping off a cliff like that?" the redhead questioned.

Steven thought, ("Oh I just thought why not I mean I have nothing better to do besides checking out the Pokémon world but that was so boring, and all so I thought why not just jump with a bulbasaur on my face meh…I just fell off a damn cliff!") The man beside her was taping his foot waiting for an answer. "Well you see… them Beedrills were chasing my Pokémon so it kinda jumped on my face, and I fell?" Steven explained picking up the Bulbasaur. The redhead let out a chuckle "Ha-ha, your Pokémon must've hated you to do that!"

"He was scared…" Steven defended looking at the Bulbasaur, The redhead corrected him "That's a girl Bulbasaur, man…" Steven looked under the Bulbasaur there was nothing there "I'm not even going to ask how you know that…" the bulbasaur looked at him "Bulbaasaur!" Steven shrugged at Bulbasaur's reply "So anyways I'm Steven…and you guys are…"

The man's foot stopped tapping and replied proudly, "I'm Jered the 16th ranked leader of this region!" Steven questioned in his head ("The 16th ranked leader, what the fuck is that… must be new to this region?") The redhead saw the statement troubled Steven, "Don't you know that if he's the 16th ranked leader he's like the strongest master rank one and last rank leader he just saved your life!" Steven shrugged "Nope…I mean thanks for saving my life and all but if I wanted a quiz I wouldn't have wanted your guys help…I don't know what a rank leader is even…" The Jered face palmed at Steven's remark.

Steven did not really get what was the problem, "Um, I know now it's important?" The redhead when again rambling on, "The ranked leaders are like, the testers to see if your capable of taking on the Hizillo League, you dumbass have some respect you dork!" ("Hehe dork who even says that anymore, eh though so they must be like the gym leader here that makes some sense and theirs 16 rank leaders… fuck, this reminds me of Pokemon Crystal") Steven nodded to show he understood now and Jered added, "There's 8 standard ranks, 8 Mastering ranks, and an extra 4 Legend ranks you have to achieve to enter the Hizillo league, you're not from around here are you?" the redhead had her hands crossed on her chest now waiting for Steven to answer.

Steven nodded, "I get it now I'm not from around here…well who's the redhead now?" the redhead sighed and said "I'm Lizzy don't call me a redhead...and wait…" Steven wondered why she paused til she finally said, "Wait dork you said your name was Steven?" Steven nodded not seeing where this was going.

Lizzy continued, "And you're a dumbass so you must be friends with the girl Kaitlyn!" Steven did not like the dumbass part but the name Kaitlyn caught his attention more. "Kaitlyn, where is she?" Jered then asked "Oh Lizzy so you know each other?" Lizzy shrugged and said, "Kind of my sister asked me to if I see this dumbass to tell her…" Steven sighed, "I'm not a dumbass okay, I'm a lot of things but I'm not that…" Lizzy rolled her eyes and laughed, "That's not what your friend said"

Steven sighed ("even away she was calling him names damn oh well I just want to get my friends back") he thought Lizzy smiled and said "Well, Guess I'll call her but, don't worry Jered im getting my gym battle today! Jered grinned and said, "I count on it!" Lizzy took out what Steven thought was some kind of cell phone technology. ("Maybe today won't be so bad…") Steven thought at he looked down to his new Pokémon Bulbasaur.

Endnote: There you have it Chapter 4 it explained a lot so hopefully you are not that confused about the concept hoped you like this chapter and im going to have Chapter 5 up soon, which is when it brings action to the story! Therefore, review this say what you thought and all hope you fav/like anyways peace!


	5. Chapter 5 Javier: Meeting team hydra!

Disclaimer: Steven is running away from the PokePolice and pleading "I don't own pokemon please this is all misunderstandings tell them Javier!" Javier shrugs and says, "Yup he owns Pokémon sorry Steven." The Pokepolice nods and chases after Steven and he scorns "Weedle and Javier damn you!"

Chapter 5 Javier: Meeting team Hydra

Javier glanced at his Elekid's great ball showing in his right pocket and then looked straight ahead to the sign for Seinike City, though something was way off there, a strange blue side burned man wearing a Hydreigon on the back of his leather black jacket with a T.H on front, standing at the entrance of the town.

Javier shifted a glance to Flick who had a frustrated look on his face. "OH no not again, I won't let this happen again!" Flick said worried. Javier saw the intensity in the once silly calm trainer he talked with along the way it was scaring him in a way.

Flick ran toward the entrance, Javier followed in pursuit wondering what was going on he saw Charmander who was falling behind and slowed down to pick him up and follow Flick once again.

Flick was now in front of the blue side burned man and asked, "How dare you bastards attack a town again showing your face around after what you've done to-"his words were interrupted as he dodged a punch coming from the annoyed man.

Javier wondered what he just got himself into; Flick reached a pokeball on his belt and threw it. The man finally spoke in a deep voice "Hehe, still trying to stop are plans huh when will u learn!" the sideburn man threw an ultra-ball letting a Camerupt appear from the ultra-ball; the Pokémon that appeared looked viscous and terrifying.

Javier amazed, ("Whoa, I just got to this region and there's already a bad ass war or something, what is Flick going to do, what about that creature…is it a Nidoking?") the blue Side burned person's Pokémon appeared to be a Pokémon Javier never seen before. It was like a cross with a Nidoking and Lucario as one it had a lot of stitching and sores it roared in pain "Luca-rr-rra-rrdoking!" It had the normal look of a Lucario's body mashed with the Nidoking's bulkiness and purple skin with the head and arms having spikes on it, the body was covered with stitches and some bandaging on its legs and arms. ("What am I looking at its… terrifying!"?)

The sideburn man's smile turned into a smirk Javier saw his Pokemon was shaking scared with its hands covering its eyes so he returned it, Flick's face was disgust mixed with anger now "That's… what they did to Keats's Pokémon's!" Flick shouted he then walked up to whisper into his Pokémon's ear shortly, it nodded; Flick declared, "You'll never be forgiven Camo and I will end this experiment!" ("Keats Pokémon…This had to be serious biss, what was Flick whispering to "Camo" though?)

The Camerupt started to leak lava streaks covering its body from its humps, Flick told Javier "Step back, me and Camo got this handled I'll tell you more about this later, Camo remember where to aim!" Javier did what he said but felt uncomfortable what if Flick needed his help Javier wondered looking at his pokeballs his fists started to clenched. The man had a grin on his face "That's if you even live this time, Use Extreme Slam!" he declared.

Javier felt frustrated he didn't know this man yet he despised him from Flick's actions and he couldn't do a damn thing to help!

The Camerupt tried to dodge running toward the south of the town's entrance but the "Lucarking" was not very fast for its bulkiness barely slamming the Camerupt back to the ground beside a giant boulder Camo swiftly jumped behind the boulder.

Flick called his Pokémon, "If you're done "Charge" the power, then Camo…Use dig!" sudden a burrow appeared toward the "Lucarking" ("Dig, Camo's dig attack is ground it won't do much against a Lucario crossed with a Lucarking would it what type is that "Lucarking" anyways, maybe Flick has a plan?) "Foolish Flick, Lucarking is still part ground you know this is going to cost you your Pokémon's life!" The man laughed barbarically.

Flick looked serious, "Don't underestimate you opponent it seems you never learned that Mikoo!" "This time it's different this time you're underestimating me, it's time I got rid of that Camerupt like Rayne should have when it was just a Numel!" Now five holes surrounding the Lucarking who now looked confused, "You know what to do Camo this guy is finished!" "We'd had enough of your crap, Lucarking finish them off well the Pokémon is still underground!" Mikoo declared annoyed.

The terrifying creature used all its strength stomping the ground creating cracks around the earth, Javier looked unsteadily nearly falling over but kept balance the power of that attack was incredible he was worried about Camo though suddenly the earth under the Lucarking broke underneath leaving him to fall in a hole he left with his strength. The Lucarking just looked up confused waiting for its trainer to command its next move.

Javier looked at Flick who seemed to now have a smirk on his face which caught Javier off guard ("How could he be smirking right down, have he lost it isn't he going to say anything to Camo?") Mikoo grin turned into a glare at Flick who was now smirking.

Mikoo asked frustrated, "Why are you smirking!" Flick answered in a calm voice "I knew Lucarking's earthquake would be too strong for the earth where the attack took place…adding to the fact Camo burrowed tunnels around the whole hole…hehe you'll see the rest!" Suddenly hidden tunnels revealed themselves as lava poured through them in the hole were revealed when lava pumped through scorching the Lucarking in agony inflicting burns. "Wait, What?" Mikoo stuttered realizing Flick's plan. Javier was speechless Flick was the winner since the beginning this person was a genius! Camo wasted no time since the beginning when the lava streaks were on him he was charging his that whole lava plume attack! The Lucarking tried to attack the Camo who revealed itself digging up beside Flick but the Liquid Lava was like quicksand slowly engulfing Lucarking til it fainted.

Mikoo snapped out of his shockness and took out his pokeball and remarked "Well then, that was a shame I guess I will need them to try to improve its resistance" Mikoo laughed hysterically. Javier wondered ("What, how could this man be laughing after he was defeated it has to be over right?") Mikoo shrugged "but for now I guess it's time for round two" Mikoo reached in his jacket's pocket but was surprised by a static noise coming from his jacket pocket and picked up a phone device. Flick returned Camo waiting what would happen next.

Mikoo looked like he was reading a message his smile slowly turn into a look of disappointment which left Javier shifting glances with Flick trying to predict what would happen next.

Javier didn't want any more of this it was too stressful right now first he was having a good day but now he realized that any good day could quickly change. "Hmm, While it seems were finished here your lucky…I could've used Koon eh…" he said disappoint and waved walking past Flick and Javier.

It sent chills down Javier's spine, Flick and Javier let out a long sigh Flick apologized "Sorry, you had to see all of that on your first day in Hizillo…" Javier scratched the back of his head "Its fine, it's just who was that guy?"

Flick looked sad and said "Well, his name is Mikoo Kiley an enemy of mine part of a team called team hydra, what you saw was an experiment of a dead friend's Pokémon...", Javier's eyes widen and said "Oh, sorry..."

Flick shook his head "its fine…" Javier replied, "Who are team Hydra exactly?" Flick gazed at the sky and the sunset and then looked back down to Javier with a frown.

Flick than explained "There an organization of assholes pretty much doing anything you could name as evil, that Pokémon was some kind of experiment of my friend Kean's two Pokémon Lucario and Nidoking…" Flick then paused looking into Javier's eyes and continued "they somehow found a way to do that to Pokémon the past years…and they seem to do anything to achieve their wishes kill people, Pokémon, and many other fucked up things…"

Javier's eyes widen at the list of things about Team Hydra "What are their wishes?" Flick scratched the back of his head "Well, were not really sure but they seem to talk about taking over the region and changing the world for the good of the Pokémon's evolutions and all..."

Thinking, ("They sound messed up forcing Pokémon to fuse through their will and killing Pokémon and people just to pursue their wishes?") Flick then stretched and surprisingly gave a half smile looking at the sky once more and said "Well I think we should go find a Poke center to rest at for the night…it's getting late" Javier wasn't really use to sleeping early it was like around seven right now.

He mostly stayed up until around three AM but he was surprisingly tired from his first day in the Pokémon world it was tough. Javier finally questioned the kindness "You sure they'd let us stay?" Flick just grinned, "Of course crazy magma I have friends that work there ya know?" Javier gave a half smile this was the Flick he met earlier Javier nodded and let out his Charmander who was yawning. ("Next time I'll meet those Team Hydra guys I'll show them, next time I'll kick their asses!") Javier thought with determination until following Flick into Seinike.

Endnote: There you have it Chapter 5 woo-hoo hope you enjoyed the story so far and the battle and all hope I did good with the battle scene, sorry this chapter was shorter than the others were but thought this was good enough to end it where it did… If you found errors, reading this then please review and tell me about them or if you want to give suggestions it all helps improve anyways bye til the next Chapter sorry this took long because like I said this set would have action in it and all so took time to brainstorm the battle. spoilers this one has a battle was not sure how to make the battle act out and all so hope you enjoy I did the best I could of worked hard

Im not even sure implementing fused Pokémon into this story was a good idea though it just adds how evil team hydra is :P that's all! Find errors, then review and tell me im all ears


End file.
